


You Wear It So Well

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Armor, Cat School (The Witcher), Cutagens | Cute Effects of Mutagens (The Witcher), Fluff, Grandmaster Armor, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: Aiden found the plans, and as soon as Gaetan saw him in his new armor he wanted—no, needed—some of his own. Gaetan never had a castle, a keep filled with brothers and sisters, surrounded by familiar sights and smells that held a strange sort of comfort, he never had those little nooks and crannies that trainees found to hide in when they didn't want to do their chores; no, all Gaetan had was a few beat up wagons and ever changing scenery. It wasn't a bad life as far as Witchers went, but he didn't have all the things he was supposed to, never had the chance to get armor made by a true grandmaster, for a true grandmaster. And now he had it.
Relationships: Gaetan/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127
Collections: Vipurr: A Collection of Cat and Snake in Love (or just Murder Husbands)





	You Wear It So Well

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm the weird who decided that my first fic of the year had to be posted *on* January 1st.
> 
> This is just some nice, sweet Vipurr. I got the Geralt cat armor statue for my birthday and I noticed there are little ties at the shoulders, which could definitely distract a Cat Witcher to chase the string. Of course I had to write Gaetan with this armor.
> 
> Please enjoy this silliness that's actually really sweet <3

Gaetan couldn't hold still, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, jumping off the rough bench just outside the barn. Normally, Letho would hold him down (ground him to the earth) with a heavy hand on his shoulder. If it were up to him, he'd let Gaetan go wild all the time, jumping and wiggling his little kitty heart out, but people were stupid and judgmental, doubly so when it came to a Witcher. But today, Letho wasn't going to put a stop to Gaetan's energy, he fucking deserved to be excited today.

It took years, to save and scrape together the coin, to track down Aiden and get the plans from him, then find a capable blacksmith. There was one in Novigrad, but Letho tried to be scarce there for very good reasons, he had a recognizable face and the docks there gathered all kinds... all kinds who might remember Letho as the architect of things he only had a passing involvement in.

That didn't matter today, Gaetan mattered. They found a blacksmith with the experience, “Yeah, made armor for Geralt of Rivia a few seasons ago,” and left the man with all the materials and half the payment. Letho was the one who insisted on that, Gaetan was far too distracted by the prospect of finally having his prize, he wasn't thinking clearly.

“Half now,” Letho said. “Just because you did work for another Witcher doesn't mean you're in that same charitable mood right now. You'll get the rest as soon as its done.”

The blacksmith wasn't too sore about it and agreed to their terms. “Come back in two weeks.”

It had been two weeks and here they were. The blacksmith nodded when he saw the other half of his promised purse and went back into his work shop to get the order. Gaetan's whole form vibrated, his hands picking at the short sleeves of his armor, a satisfied smirk across his face knowing his arms wouldn't be bare for much longer.

The door to the barn opened and out came the blacksmith, he motioned them inside towards a table, where Gaetan's order was all laid out, ready for him to inspect. _Grandmaster_ Cat School armor.

It was beautiful, a work of art more than a work or armor. Gaetan's fingers trembled as he brushed the leather, light but durable, good for quick movements the school was known for. He gasped when he saw the hood, yes, he remembered that! Gaetan wasn't around when Stygga fell, and Aiden was just a kid, they saw Treyse, Guxart, the other elders, in their fine armor around the caravan, telling old stories, making repairs as best they could now that the original plans had been lost and there'd never be another set of _grandmaster_ armor made. And then Aiden found the fucking plans.

Well, Geralt found the plans, which he gave to Aiden (decent of him to do, Gaetan would admit) and as soon as Gaetan saw Aiden in his new armor he wanted—no, _needed_ —some of his own. Gaetan never had a castle, a keep filled with brothers and sisters, surrounded by familiar sights and smells that held a strange sort of comfort, he never had those little nooks and crannies that trainees found to hide in when they didn't want to do their chores; no, all Gaetan had was a few beat up wagons and ever changing scenery. It wasn't a bad life as far as Witchers went, but he didn't have all the things he was supposed to, never had the chance to get armor made by a true grandmaster, for a true grandmaster. And now he had it.

Barn door still open, Gaetan started stripping his old armor. “Scales, pay the man.” He launched himself at the table, picking up each piece with reverent fingers before attaching it in its proper place.

Now usually, Letho loved getting Gaetan into (and out of) his armor, any excuse to touch the beautiful little Cat, he took it. He loved stroking his hands down his sides as he grumbled, “Buckles all good?” before copping a feel. But this first time, he wanted Gaetan to enjoy. He didn't care for his own school's “signature” armor, preferring his own style of whatever he could throw together, it helped him to blend in. This was important to Gaetan, though, an important piece of the School of the Cat that he finally had for himself. Letho respected that.

As soon as he closed the final buckle Letho released a breath he didn't know he was holding. So did Gaetan. “Looks great,” he barely stopped himself from adding _babe_ at the end. That wasn't for public (though fuck the public) their soft words were for later, when they were alone, and boy, did Letho want to take his time stripping Gaetan right back out of that armor.

“Yeah, it really does.” The misty eyed look Gaetan had for the last two weeks had only intensified as he looked down at himself, the dark blue leather, the studs to help blows glance off as an agile Cat turned away from a blade, the boots, the fucking hood, it was all perfect.

Gaetan gave a little bounce, testing the boots and Letho saw his smile fade. Just a bit, a normal person wouldn't have noticed it, but as someone who'd studied Gaetan's face for fucking years now, Letho definitely saw the change.

After two more bounces he nodded and gathered up his old armor. “Thanks very much, enjoy the gold.”

They headed out, Gaetan walking a little quicker than usual, the spring in his step suddenly gone. Letho frowned, trying to figure out why. They had the armor, he was excited to get it, that's why he'd been in such a good mood lately; with Cats, moods came and went so quickly, Letho sometimes thought Gaetan was a completely different man from one moment to the next, but this happiness had been constant... until he got the armor.

When they got passed the edge of town, back on the main road, not a soul around them, Gaetan stopped walking, his shoulders slumping. “Fuck,” he whispered.

Letho moved in closer. “What's wrong? Does it all fit? If it doesn't we can go back, no problem.”

“No, it's perfect, but...” Gaetan hung his head, shoulders slumping. The warm, happy scent of sunshine that poured off of him before was sour now, _unhappy_ , Letho's mate was unhappy and he needed to fix it. With a small growl, Gaetan's hand fluttered at his shoulder. “I forgot about the fucking ties!”

There was a little bow at the shoulder, holding the pieces together. It was lite armor, meant to be easy to move in, sacrificing some protection for mobility, cords to tie together the pieces instead of more thick leather or metal buckles made sense for the weight of it. The bow didn't look bad, the smith probably wanted to make it look neat, but Gaetan could use any knot he wanted, Letho didn't see why—

The wind picked up and the ends of the tie fluttered. Gaetan snarled, letting loose the instincts he'd suppressed since they left town. He lifted his arm and tried to bite down on the tie, tried to catch the string now well within his eye line, that would always be in his eye line no matter what he did. “Oh, I see...”

Letho didn't know what to say. He'd watched Gaetan long for this armor, get more and more excited as the months and years went by, every coin they saved—every coin _he_ saved—Gaetan insisted it always come from his cut. “It's my armor, you don't need to pay for it, scales.” The thought of it brought him out of so many rough moods, when he was exhausted but they still had a job to do, when a village fucked them over, all Letho had to do was mention the light at the end of their proverbial tunnel and Gaetan's head lifted, his shoulders relaxing. “Yeah, gotta get that armor, it's all I've ever wanted...” he leaned over, bumping his shoulder against Letho. “'cept you, of course. But you were a surprise.”

Now, to see Gaetan with his prize, and not totally blissful, bouncing everywhere he could (he was bouncing, but the frustrated kind where every muscle was curled taught like a spring, no joy there) it made Letho's heart ache. “Maybe... could you tie it different? It doesn't have to be a bow.” He caught Gaetan, stopping his frantic movement for the moment to try and _fix_ it. Letho's hand covered almost the whole shoulder piece, but his fingers were dexterous and he could pull out the knot easily, tying it again so the cord didn't hang down as much. “There, that better?”

Gaetan's head bent forward in defeat, he peered out of the corner of his eye. The string was still there, waving in the breeze. The tension inside his muscles corded up again, the animal instincts in the back of his mind growling for him to _pounce, grab, prey, it's yours_. He leaned into Letho, squishing it down. “Thanks babe, I can still see it though...” He shook himself and started walking again, neck rigid.

Letho walked behind for another moment, still thinking of how to make that frown disappear from Gaetan's face... Then he saw it. The hood gathered at the neck, one of the signature Cat armor things he was most excited about; Letho knew the trouble of hiding a shiny bald head from the glare of moonlight, and the hood would help them sneak around when they were doing less than benevolent contracts.

“Gaetan.” He grabbed his shoulder again, pulling him to a stop. Flipping his hood to cover his head, Letho smiled. “How's that?”

There was an instant change, Gaetan's back straightened, the sour stink starting to dissipate. “Yeah, I don't see the ties anymore. Fuck, this is how they did it?” He rolled his eyes. “Everyone with a set of the grandmaster armor always went on and on about how 'only a true grandmaster can ignore the _distraction_ , blah, blah, I'm old and full of shit.'” The way he spat the word _distraction_ was not new. Letho was well aware of Gaetan's love/hate relationship with the quirks of his mutations. One day, he'd allow himself time to bat around a string or tassel they found, purring softly, content, while the next he'd snarl and sneer at his perceived weakness. It was always a ride with Gaetan, and Letho knew how to hold on when it got rough.

With the hood in place, the ties were no longer distracting and they continued on until they found a good spot to make camp. They had food from a recent hunting trip and there was nothing stopping them from relaxing for the night, Letho started to take off his armor, then paused when Gaetan started doing the same. “You don't want to enjoy it more? You've waited long enough.”

“No.” The frown was back as he set the chest armor down, quickly covering it with the gauntlets, hiding the hanging ties. “I keep thinking about it. Usually I can keep that part of my brain under control, but knowing there's something _on_ me...” He covered his face with his hands. “Fuck. I just wanted one good thing. But no, can't enjoy anything, there always has to be something wrong. I hate being a Cat sometimes.”

There were things every Witcher had to put up with aside from the usual scorn from humans and bullshit of life, things their bodies did that were distracting, or sometimes even debilitating. Letho had to watch how much he ate or risk passing out cold for too long as his body digested the big meal, he got cold easy too, needed a fire (or a partner) to keep him warm... But Cats really did seem to have the lion's share of bullshit. The mood swings were just the start of it; the need to chase small animals, beams of light, or string was hard to control, and there was the licking, which was lovely, but definitely another sort of distraction. Gaetan was good at controlling himself when he needed to, but neither of them expected the armor to provide a constant distraction. He was right, the hood only helped so much.

He didn't mention it for the rest of the night, though Letho was looking forward to fully appreciating Gaetan in his armor. There was a solution to this, he just had to figure it out, and if there was one thing Letho was good at, it was making the best of a bad situation.

They didn't fuck that night, but he did pull Gaetan in close, stroking over the top of his head and down the back of his neck like he liked. Eventually, he did start purring and Letho sighed, letting the happy sound pour through him.

* * *

Gaetan wore the armor less and less as the days went on. They tried a few contracts with it, hood up, but it shot his peripheral vision—it was meant for stealth jobs, not every job—and finally, he growled and put on his old kit one morning, securing the grandmaster chest armor with their packs. He could wear the rest, the boots, trousers, gauntlets, but there was a certain _look_ , a certain feel to having a matching set, not a set cobbled together, wearing whatever the hell they could find. Gaetan had the most beautiful set of armor either of them had ever seen and he couldn't bring himself to wear it all.

There were some nights though, when Letho came back from hunting to find Gaetan with the chest piece spread across his lap, or on the ground next to him, his fingers playing with the little ties. That armor was too fucking expensive to be nothing more than a toy and Letho finally resolved to do _something_. He wanted to see his moggy smile again, proud and strong in the signature garb of his school, the armor saved for only the most skilled of Cats, and Gaetan was definitely among their number.

He had to work in secret, and Letho didn't like to keep secrets from Gaetan... but a surprise was a different kind of secret, right? It took him a few weeks to track down the exact dye that brought out the lustrous blue on the leather, then a few more days to find a smith who would just _cut_ the materials for him.

“You sure you don't want me to make the repair? I'm plenty capable.”

“No, I'm sure,” Letho said, his eyes darting to the leather scraps in the man's hands, dyed the perfect blue to match Gaetan's armor. “I gotta get a move on.” Plus, Gaetan was currently at the herbalist selling some of their overstock herbs, he'd be back any second...

“Alright.” The blacksmith handed over the leather and Letho quickly put it away, going outside to hunt down Gaetan.

He had to do the actual work at night, when Gaetan was dozing pressed against his side, one eye on his hands, the other on the snoozing Cat. If Gaetan woke to see his armor in Letho's hands, the surprise would be spoiled. And Letho couldn't have that, he wanted to make Gaetan happy, gods be damned, and he wanted to do this for him.

The next morning, Letho hid the chest armor. Gaetan, used to chucking it was still with his things before the left, frowned. “Hey, where's my... where's the armor?”

“Right here.” Letho pulled it from where he hid it under his stuff and presented it, shoulder facing Gaetan so he could see. Eyebrows pressed together and Gaetan's mouth opened, then closed again. His fingers shook as he reached out, brushing over the tiny leather covers in place of the distracting ties. No, not in place of, _over_ the ties, hiding them away. “Thought you might wear it today,” Letho whispered.

There was a metal grommet at the top of the small square of leather, securing it to the piece underneath, and a snap at the bottom. Letho was no blacksmith, but he'd been repairing his own kit for years and knew how to set a grommet to look smooth while still being functional. The leather flaps were so thin, they didn't add any bulk to the lite armor, keeping the lines of it looking clean; armor didn't need to be pretty, but grandmaster armor was meant to look good, Letho wanted Gaetan to have the full experience.

Gaetan still hadn't said a word and panic started to build in Letho's stomach. He unsnapped the little leather piece, exposing the tie. “It's still there, you can still futz with it when you want, but now it's covered, I thought it wouldn't bother you like this. You worked fucking hard to get this armor, Gaetan, I want you to enjoy it. Life is shit, you're about the only good thing I have going for me. I'd give you the world if I could, but I can't, so I thought this... this might be good too.”

Letho wasn't planning to bare his soul, he just wanted Gaetan to be happy. He'd never cared about another person's feelings before, not like this. Heat crept through his face and down his neck the longer he held the armor, Gaetan not saying a word.

Finally, Gaetan stepped away, his eyes still on Letho, he removed his old chest armor and set it down next to his stuff before extending his arms, fingers twitching. “Gimme.”

He handed over the chest piece and a shiver went through Gaetan. He put it on, tying and securing it all in place until he was satisfied with the fit. Taking a deep breath, he looked from one shoulder to the other. No loose ties. They were there, under the leather covers, and it was the work of one popped snap to get to them and toy when he wanted, but they weren't a distraction now, they didn't stop Gaetan from doing his job.

Letho couldn't help the gasp that slipped between his teeth. He saw Gaetan wearing the full kit before, obviously, but his sour mood and slumped shoulders didn't look quiet right, it made the whole moment feel... wrong. This moment didn't feel wrong, in fact, Letho had never felt such deep satisfaction on behalf of another person, such _attraction_. The smooth lines, the way the lite armor molded and cradled his body, accentuating his lithe form, all the parts Letho loved to hold and squeeze, kiss and nibble.

“Fuck, you look so good.” Letho didn't think, he just fell to his knees in front of Gaetan, hands landing on slim hips and pulling him close so he could bury his face in his stomach. Warm leather with metal studs rested against his skin and a shiver ran through his entire body. “This is how we're meant to be, strong, powerful, gear tailored to our needs. Fuck living on the edge, taking whatever scraps life gives us, you took this for yourself, Gaetan, you deserve to wear it. Make you school proud.”

“No, not my school.” A hand under his chin tipped Letho's eyes up. He was so big, his head was practically in the middle of Gaetan's chest, and Gaetan loved it, seeing his big strong Viper want to be small in front of him, loved and held, it was a part of their relationship he did not expect, but one hundred percent could not live without anymore. “You, I wanna make _you_ proud.”

“You do, you really do.” Letho took one more moment to lean against Gaetan, holding him tight. When he'd basked enough, a smirk crawled across his lips. “So, can a lowly Viper show a _grandmaster_ how fucking good he looks?”

“Mmm, depends on how long it takes. We've got a lot of ground to cover today, scales.”

“Oh, I'll make it worth your while.” And with that, Letho started unbuttoning Gaetan's trousers. He left the rest of the armor in place, there was something sexy about servicing a Witcher done up to the nines, perfectly present in every way... except for the cock hanging out, soon to be in Letho's mouth.

Scarred fingers that were usually so rough were always gentle here, pushing back the foreskin, revealing the head of Gaetan's cock, already wet as he dripped. “Mmm, all this for me,” Letho growled, then licked from the head, down the shaft, his tongue catching a bit of the armor as well. It sent a new sort of thrill down his spine, all that leather, smooth and tough contrasting with soft and delicate pink skin, the most delicate skin either of them had. One hand on Gaetan's hip, he held the base of his cock with the other, steadying it as he licked slowly, covering the whole thing, making sure he didn't miss a single spot.

“Uh, Letho just get to it already,” Gaetan groaned. His hips tried to thrust forward, but the firm hand on his hip stopped him. His hands fell to Letho's shoulders, already holding on for the ride.

“Get to it?” Letho chuckled. “Says the bastard who insists he has to lick me _everywhere_ before touching my cock. Let me enjoy this, not every day I get to blow a grandmaster.”

“You can blow this grandmaster whenever you want.”

The licks got bigger, starting as little swipes, now turning into long drags up Gaetan's length and back down. All too soon it wasn't enough, and Gaetan opened his trousers more, shoving them down his hips until his balls were free too. “Letho, touch me please.”

“I am touching.” But he slid his hand down to thumb at his balls anyways, earning a delicious moan for his efforts.

Saliva almost dropping off Gaetan's cock, Letho finally took pity and swallowed him down to the root, moaning around his new mouthful. The head of Gaetan's cock hit the back of his throat and the both groaned for a very different reason. Wrapping his arms around Gaetan's ass, he crushed him in close, burying his nose in fragrant pubic hair. All Witchers were sensitive to smells, good for tracking, detecting poison, anything, but there was something truly special about the scent of a lover. Letho couldn't forget the smell of Gaetan if he wanted to—sharp and spicy, a little peppery like the Cat himself, and now a hint of leather swirling around it. Yes, Letho knew Gaetan's scent better than anyone in the world, he especially loved it when it had a bright happiness to it, like sunshine mixed with cinnamon. Fuck, he wanted to drown in it.

It probably wasn't the most skilled blow job, but Letho wasn't trying to please Gaetan with fancy tricks and curls of his tongue, he just wanted to suck, feel the other man deep in his throat as he twitched and gasped. Letho moaned, swallowing down the load that snuck up on them both as Gaetan writhed in his hold. He didn't want to let go, but knew the sensitivity was too much right now.

With a smacking pop and a kiss, he let Gaetan's cock slip from his lips, but didn't let go. The Cat needed a moment to get his feet under him. “Whoa, fuck Letho, that was...”

“What you deserve.” Another quick kiss to the softening head and he stood up, tucking Gaetan back into his pants, straightening ties and buttons until the armor was perfect again, only Gaetan's hazy eyes telling the tale of what they just did. “C'mon, we're burning daylight. The sooner we get to where we're going, the sooner I can peel you out of that armor.”

“I'll hold you to that promise.”

Gathering their things, they headed off. There was supposedly a job too big for a lone Witcher a few towns over, but Letho suspected it was just locals scaring themselves, convincing other folks whatever monster was too tough to beat. Didn't mean they weren't going to double the price though, and with Gaetan looking the way he did, fierce and sharp, like a Witcher who knew his shit, Letho had a feeling the humans would pay. There was something to be said about _looking_ the part for your profession, and now Gaetan looked the part. And it just made Letho hunger for him even more. They'd do the job, then spend the gold on a nice bath, where Letho could show his appreciation all over again.


End file.
